


Quiet

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [24]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Trans Character, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Humiliation, Implied Past Magcretia, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Quiet Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup has some ideas outside of the girls’ normLucretia is anything but hesitant





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A little short one I’ve had cooking (heh) for a while! Shoutout to Ao3 user CuriouslyRomulan who gave me the nudge to finish and post it!
> 
> Comments are below, as always, and I love ‘em!

“Babe! Come in here!” Lup hisses, poking her head out of the kitchen door and beckoning as Lucretia passes. Lucretia curiously enters the kitchen, only to walk straight into Lup’s arms. Lup squeezes her playfully. “Listen, babe, I know the others are around, but they’re distracted. I wanna fuck you right here in the kitchen so bad,” she says, looking down into Lucretia’s face hungrily.

 

Lucretia grins, then leans up for a kiss. “Do you have—“ she begins, then grins even wider as Lup pulls a condom from her bra. “Ahhh, you planned ahead. Where do you want me? I’m all yours,” she says flirtatiously.

 

Lup grins back. “Over the counter, and don’t think I won’t get mean if I need to. You’ve gotta keep quiet, I know how loud you get when I fuck you just right,” she says.

 

Lucretia walks over to a clear space of countertop and bends over it, placing her hands palms down on the surface. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers in a half-whisper.

 

Lup steps behind Lucretia and runs a hand down her back. “Good girl,” she croons. “We’ll have to get creative if you do act up, it’s not like we have our usual options in here. You cool with me doing longer range shit like grounding or delaying stuff or do you need to be done when we’re done, babe?”

 

Lucretia flushes a little. The idea of Lup keeping control until later is making her wetter already. “I trust you. I’ll obey or take whatever consequences you give me,” she says.

 

Lup pats Lucretia’s ass affectionately. “Good,” she says, and flips Lucretia’s skirt up before lowering her panties to her knees. “Keep those right there, spread your legs a little more, sweetheart,” Lup instructs playfully. Lucretia does, and Lup begins to rub gently at Lucretia’s clit. Lucretia buries her face in her crossed arms and bites back a moan. “Good girl,” Lup croons again, then withdraws her hand and pulls out her already-hard cock. She’s clearly been thinking about this awhile. She quickly rolls the condom on and lines up at Lucretia’s entrance before pushing in firmly.

 

Lucretia raises her head and moans louder as Lup’s cock fills her, and Lup claps a hand across her mouth. “Quiet,” Lup admonishes, leaning forward to speak into Lucretia’s ear. Lucretia nods, and Lup withdraws her hand and starts to move, bracing a hand on Lucretia’s back as though she’d try to squirm away otherwise.

 

Lucretia stifles another moan, then lets out a little squeal of pleasure as Lup shifts her hips and hits a new spot inside her. Lup leans to the left and picks up a large wooden spoon from the tool holder on the countertop and places it in front of Lucretia’s face. “You wanna squeal, babe? That can be arranged. If you’re so noisy that someone comes in here they will be invited to watch me strip you naked and spank you with this spoon ‘til you cry, then fuck your ass ‘til you remember which of us is in control here. You won’t be allowed to come until after I spank you again before bed tonight and make you give me a show. You shut your mouth now, understood?” Lup says low and serious into Lucretia’s ear.

 

Lucretia nods and squirms against the counter and bites down on her lip to keep from moaning even louder. Lup would do all that in front of someone else? Show off Lucretia’s body and humiliate her with a spanking and an ass fucking? Then spank Lucretia again later, maybe even harder? Fuck, Lucretia can’t help but be turned on by the idea of getting caught, but what if someone really did see Lucretia naked and vulnerable and crying as Lup punishes her? That’s...kinda hot, actually, as long as they’re okay with watching. It likely wouldn’t be just one, either, her cries from the spanking would probably draw everyone on board. Everyone. Including someone who’d probably get a kick out of seeing her spanked after all the times she broke him down to a bawling, submissive mess with the belt. Her cheeks burn. “Yes, ma’am,” she whispers huskily.

 

“That’s right, ‘yes, ma’am’”, Lup says, her voice syrupy sweet in Lucretia’s ear, “but you’re still gonna disobey, aren’t you? Don’t bother to lie to me, your body’s telling me everything. You want them to see, don’t you? You want me to humiliate you and make you blush and show them how I deal with my bad girl and then look them in the eye at dinner with your sore ass hurting on the hard chair? And you said you did this with someone before, but you never mentioned them taking charge, only you. You want whoever that was to see you get punished and humiliated and know that you don’t get to call the shots anymore? How embarrassing, huh, babe?” Lup murmurs evilly, thrusting into Lucretia extra hard and driving a little squeak out of her.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia moans as quietly as she can.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to see, won’t we? Or you could keep quiet now and I’ll wring five or six orgasms out of you before bed and you’ll sleep long and deep in my arms after I pamper you and praise you and make sure you drink plenty of water, your choice,” Lup offers.

 

Lucretia shoves a knuckle into her mouth and bites it as Lup reaches around and starts to rub her clit. Little whines of pleasure tear from the back of her throat as she gets closer, closer, then comes, her body shaking and writhing in pleasure as she suppresses the screams of ecstasy she wants to give. Lup joins her halfway through, gripping her hips so tightly it hurts, but in a good way, and gasping as she feels the orgasm hit her.

 

Lup pulls out of Lucretia slowly, then staggers over to the garbage can to dispose of the condom and put herself back together. Lucretia stays bent over the counter a moment, panting with her cheek resting against the surface. Lup walks back over and gently runs her fingers through Lucretia’s hair, smoothing it back into order. She pulls Lucretia’s panties back up and straightens her skirt. “Go ahead and get up, sweetheart,” Lup says. Lucretia does. “Want a snack?” Lup asks. 

 

Lucretia nods. “Maybe a cup of tea, too?” she adds.

 

Lup walks over to the sink and washes her hands, then starts to fill the kettle. “That sounds amazing,” she agrees. She sets the kettle on the stove and starts it heating, then reaches into the cupboard. “Oh, perfect,” she says, pulling out some cinnamon apple muffins from that morning. She brings them over to the table along with a couple of small plates and sets them down. Lup stops next to Lucretia, who’s already washed her hands and seated herself in one of the chairs, and rubs between her shoulders gently, then tilts her head back and kisses her sweetly, over and over until the kettle starts to whistle on the stove. Lup reluctantly pulls away after a final peck on Lucretia’s nose and heads to the counter to make the tea, giving the counter a quick wipe down first.

 

“Black if it’s with muffins, right babe?” Lup asks.

 

Lucretia grins. “Yes, please,” she answers. Lup always remembers the cutest things, like how Lucretia only sweetens her tea if she’s drinking it by itself or eating something savoury with it.

 

Lup brings the tea over to the table and sits down, entwining her hand with Lucretia’s on top of the table right as the kitchen door bursts open. “Hey, is everything okay? I thought I heard a scream—oh, it was the tea,” Magnus gasps, a little out of breath. “Awww, cute,” he teases, catching sight of their hands. “I’d better go before you start being all lovey-dovey and smooching and stuff,” he says with a wink, and leaves, letting the door close behind him.

 

Lucretia feels her face turn warm again. Lup smirks. “Dodged it, didn’t you, babe?” she teases.

 

“Yeah,” Lucretia admits, a mix of embarrassment and mischief in her voice. “Would you have just let him watch or like...more?” she asks a little shyly.

 

“Just watch, gods, babe, you’d have really done it? I thought for sure you’d get uncomfortable and safeword so he wouldn’t think I was for real treating you shitty, and we’d just leave it at dirty talk,” Lup answers.

 

“Oh, he’d know the difference, and I’d back you up and tell him I was okay with it,” Lucretia says without thinking. Lup blinks in surprise as Lucretia takes a sip of tea.

 

“Ahhh,” Lup says, pondering as a couple of puzzle pieces fall into place. So that’s who, huh? “Kinky girl, what other dirty things do you want?”

 

Lucretia finishes a bite of her muffin. “We could do it outside,” she offers.

 

Lup coughs as she nearly chokes on her tea. “Gods, babe, that was rhetorical! We’d better talk some more about that tonight or I’ll choke on this muffin,” she teases.

 

Lucretia giggles. “Deal,” she says. She squeezes Lup’s hand comfortably and finishes her muffin. For sure they can talk about that later, and just maybe Lucretia can tease Lup and lavish attention all over her before Lup fucks her senseless. Sounds like a perfect plan.


End file.
